Mikoto Kayaku
Member of God Eater |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= The Sword Five |partner= Nolan Sirvard |previous partner= |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic Fire Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship |weapons= Byakko (白虎, White Tiger) |image gallery= }} Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬, Kayaku Mikoto) otherwise known as the Silver Swordsman (銀色剣客, Giniro Kenkaku), is an S-Class Independent Mage, recruited by the infamous mage, Dante Royard, Mikoto became a member of the elusive guild known as God Eater. Appearance Mikoto is man of a very large height, standing at an astonishing 6 foot, 7 inches, Because of his extremely tall stature, his intimidation factor is greatly enhanced. He extremely long legs provides Mikoto with his prominent physical stature, as one can easily discern, due to his to his somewhat tight apparel. Because he stands at great height, Mikoto visually has a lean, and skeletal build, but underneath his clothing, he has well defined muscles. He has an extremely tan-toned skin complexion, as it almost transitions into a dark skin-esque complexion. which greatly enhances his most noticeable feature; his light-colored green eyes, more specifically, Kelly Green. He has a large blue, segmented plate, lying on the right side of his face, directly under his eye, extending down to his throat. This unusual structure generally protects him from hard, but the true function is currently unknown. Mikoto also dons a similar structure, which takes the appear of a blue glove on his right hand, entirely composed of a rare metal. He has long silver hair, reaching down to mid-back length. His face is built on an angle, having an defined jawline; possessing several angles, that his jaw is built upon. When traveling within public, Mikoto dons a complex attire....The attire Mikoto adorns, is specifically combat-oriented, with a few adjustments to his liking. Mikoto has large form-fitted white trench coat, reaching down to mid-calve length. On the top of the trench coat, it has fur trimmings, entirely colored black with unnoticeable green trimmings. The cuffs of the white coat he wears also have fur trimmings attached to them. Underneath his trench coat, Mikoto wears a black leather outfit, the shirt he wears has a unusually thick collar. The collar of the shirt is zipped down halfway down his chest. He wears black pants, which is hoisted by a black belt, with a large horned gray colored skull, at the waistline. He wears a pair of steel-tipped combat boots. His trademark weapon, Byakko is generally kept resting on his right shoulder, or is alternately stored within a black bag. Personality Mikoto is described as a laid back individual, and has a very lazy demeanor. Because he is lazy he can come off as very rude and ignorant person. He is usually seen napping. Also because of his care-free attitude he rarely pays attention to anything, unless the situation is serious. At most times however, his carefree attitude often gets the better of him, resulting in someone taking advantage of him and tricking him into doing something. Despite this downside, he shows real love and commitment to his guild and family members, near the point of often wanting to beat down anyone who disrespects their name. Though he is lazy, Mikoto can be an very observant individual, especially of an opponents abilities, so he can figure out an opponents strengths and weaknesses and come up with new tactics. History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: He is a noted master swordsman, the sole reason for his epithet. and he does not lack in any manner when it comes to wielding a blade, and being on par with most when using his sword. His skill in using is beyond that of an average swordsman, and while swinging his blade his speed is almost inconceivable, even with the use of his magic, and most his opponents don't notice the attack until he made the strike His speed is so great it is even difficult for Eye Magic users to keep up with his speed. Using his trademark sword Byakko, he only limited to using fightning at a close range, due its massive size and length, he can deal out heavy damage, while keeping a distance from his foes. [[w:c:Melee Combat|'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant']]: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Fire Magic Fire Magic: Fire Metal (火の魔法:金霍 Hi no Mahō: Houjin): a unique variant of fire born within Mikoto, and later named by the latter. A name that truly suits this magic. A branch of fire magic, enabling Mikoto to manipulate the density, that is otherwise impossible, without the usage of molding magic. By claim, it is said to have evolved from the normal brand of fire magic, but this claim has yet to be proven. This magic allows Mikoto to control the density, by condensing the eternano particles existent within the the black flames, thus allowing him to give theses flame a solid form of existence. Because Mikoto can manipulate the density of his flame, it this magic especially use during melee combat, bring able to effortlessly create constructs of varies structures, making this magic similar to that of molding magic, even imbuing his own blade with the flames. Mikoto can manipulate flame's density to an extent, allowing him to contend with opponents using weapons, to compensate for a blade. He can even imbue his limbs in the flame, greatly increasing his physical capabilities. Not only does the flames gain an increase in density, but the heat intensity as well. His flames also possess the unique ability; his flames could even burn through the magical assaults of an opponent, as the flames burn away at a foes magical attacks, the have the innate ability to absorb the eternano existent within magical attacks, adding to the black flame's power as they burn opposing attacks. Trivia Behind the Scenes * Mikoto's first name, and surname will be tentative. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Weapon User Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Article